


Nightmare

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark Keeps Having a Terrible Nightmare That Keeps him up at Night but That Will all Change When Your Around





	Nightmare

You were sleeping like a baby except for Mark he has been having the same nightmare for the past few days. The nightmare he is having, he’s walking down a dark hallway lit only by candles but he can’t see anything. Mark just keeps hearing scratching noises and evil laughter like a clown laughing or some evil demon that is just in his head and won’t leave. 

So Mark hasn’t been able to sleep for a couple of nights because of this nightmare. You have been very worried about Mark he looks pale and isn’t bubbly as he used to be. You walk over to Mark when he is watching a YouTube video. You put your hand on his shoulder “hey Mark” Mark jumps “Y/N you scared the heck out of me!” “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” as you sit down by Mark. 

“What’s wrong boo you don’t look so good?” “I know, I can’t sleep.” “Why not?” “I keep having this scary dream where I’m walking down a dark hallway hearing evil laughter and scratching and there is blood everywhere it was like being in one of my horror let’s plays.” “Oh that isn’t good.” “I know” well hey you know I’m here for you if you need anything.” “Aw thanks Y/N” as he hugs you. 

“Well then I know you’re here I’m going to try to catch some sleep then.” “Okay babe you do that.” Mark takes off his shirt and gets into some sleep pants and hops into the bed with Chica lying next to the bed. After a few hours go by and Mark is sleeping nicely but the nightmare comes back and he starts to whimper in his sleep like a lost puppy. 

You hear him from the living room and you walk into the bedroom and over to where Mark is sleeping. You see Mark shaking and saying no in his sleep. You crawl onto the bed and shake Mark trying to wake him up. Mark starts trashing his arms, you grab his wrists and bond him down and yell at him “Mark wake up!” 

Mark’s brown eyes spring open and he is breathing heavily. “Y/N is that you?” “Yeah, Mark are you okay you were yelling in your sleep.” “Yeah, I’m fine, its that damn dream again it came back.” Mark sighs and lies back down onto his pillow “I hate it, I can’t get this damn dream out of my head.” “Well maybe I can help, hold on.” You get off the bed and Mark wonders what you are doing. You come back only wearing some panties and no shirt and just a bra. 

Mark’s eyes go big “oh Y/N, what do you have up your sleeve, how are you going to help me with my nightmare, dressed like that?” “Well I can lay with you and I’ll take your mind off the nightmare.” “Aw Y/N” he kisses you deeply. You kiss back and enter Mark’s mouth and explore him claiming him and putting a hickey on Mark’s neck, just a small one though. 

“So would you want to play around?” as you raise your eyebrow at him. “Ooh I thought you would never ask.” Mark gets up from the bed and you spank his butt. “Hey now watch it missy” he laughs. Mark walks over to the dresser and gets the lube out and says “okay are you sure you want this?” “Oh god yes I do” you said. 

Mark gets on top of you and lubes up his dick and starts to go in you stretching your entrance and you are just moaning Mark’s name. Then Mark gets ready to go in “Y/N are you ready?” “Yes I am,go ahead.” “Okay, I’ll be gentle.” Mark starts to go in and out slowly at first and then getting faster little by little. 

You moan out when Mark hits your spot. Mark laughs “so you can yell love, you got a great sexy moan, Ms. L/N, sexy you are.” Mark growls as he shoots his load into you and he pulls out. “I’m spent as Austin Powers would say.” You laugh while trying to catch your breath. “Mark you know what you’re doing.” It was getting late and Mark was still afraid to go to sleep even with you there. You saw how sleepy Mark was but you could tell he didn’t want to go back to sleep. “Now Mark no more nightmares for you, I’m going to help you with that.” You lay your head on Mark’s bare chest and hears Mark’s heartbeat, Mark just sighs and kisses you and falls asleep to the soft sound of your breathing in his ear. 

“No more nightmares for you my love.” You sing out and kisses Mark’s forehead and pets his hair. Mark just sighs and falls into a deep peaceful sleep. To this day Mark hasn’t had that nightmare thanks to you being his teddy bear.  
The end.


End file.
